Nyanyian Angin
by mei anna aihina
Summary: Mereka akan berakhir pada apa yang mereka awali. Sumbangan saya untuk event For 400FODNA. RnR?


_**Nyanyian Angin**_

_**By Mei Anna AiHina**_

_**Naruto©Masasahi Koshimoto**_

_**SasuHina**_

_**For 400FODNA**_

_**Devil and Angel (SasuHina) | Facebook  
><strong>_

_**Typo ngga terlepas dari saya, mohon konkrit kalau berkenan dan review. AU**_

.

.

Bukanlah aku. Aku bukan siapa-siapa dibanding kamu dan mereka. Aku hanya mengisi kekosongan –yang terlupakan tapi selalu ada.

Kini aku bernyanyi tentang orang-orang yang aku temui….

Lalala….

Syahduku semoga membelaimu…

Mengantar akan tidur yang damai…

Kembali kepangkuan terkasih dan kunyanyikan untukmu….

.

.

.

oOo

Tahun ini aku berkunjung bersama kuningnya daun momiji. Sahabatku itu menyapa dengan nada jengkel, katanya mereka yang berkasih itu bertengkar lagi. Aku mafhumi akan hal itu.

Nama mereka cukup santer, kurasa. Pasalnya, saat kulewati prefektur-prefektur di Jepang, kedua marga itu selalu menjadi perbincangan. Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Tapi ini hanya si bungsu Uchiha dan sulung Hyuuga. Sasuke dan Hinata.

Cukup menarik minat hatiku. Eh –hati? Itu eksistensi yang pasti kalian ragukan. Aku merasa itu ada karena pernyataan sederhana dari mereka beberapa saat yang lalu.

Perbincangan mereka berawal dari kesunyian. Napas ringan kutiup untuk mereda sang amarah.

"A-aku hanya ingin jadi dokter," lirih si perempuan Hyuuga. Ia meringkuk dalam pelukannya di balik batang pohon.

Diam

.

.

.

"Kau akan … jauh, 'kan?" si pemuda Uchiha menilik dari balik pohon yang berlawanan.

"…"

Sasuke meluruskan kakinya. Kepalanya menengadah kelangit yang ditutupi rindangnnya pohon. Kuhembuskan lagi napasku padanya. Kutahu ia memendam perasaannya. Ia terlihat nyaman atas perlakuanku dan mungkin akan terlelap senbentar lagi.

"Aku minta satu…," Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya, "jaga hati … mu," dan ia benar-benar terlelap.

oOo

Gadis Hyuuga mendengar dengkuran halus. Dirinya masihlah tak berani dan hanya menatap batang pohon yang tadi menjadi sandaran –seakan bisa menembus pandangannya. Rambutnya berkibar ketika tubuhku sedikit bergesek padanya. Ia letakan kedua tangannya pada permukaan pohon –mengandai-andai itu adalah punggung orang di seberang sana.

Hinata dan matanya berharap batang pohon itu menghantarkan sesuatu. Mungkin suatu gelombang bernama perasaan. Bisa saja dalam hati ia berharap keadaan ini tidak pernah terjadi. Namun ia sangat bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya. Mata mengungkapkan segalanya, kawan.

.

.

.

"Kau juga. Jaga hati kita."

oOo

Kepercayaanku pada hati radanya agak pudar. Soalnya, ketika aku mengarungi langit Holland ke Jepang, mereka tertambat pada hati lain.

Sang gadis terlalu lemah untuk percaya pada kekasihnya –yang kulihat. Di awal, ia menangis mengetahui kekasihnya banyak disukai wanita. Di bawah pohon di sebuah taman, pesan terkirim.

.

.

.

_Pesan diterima dari Sasuke_

Mulailah ia tak terlalu peduli hanya untuk membalas pesan terakhir tersebut.

.

.

.

Di Jepang pun begitu. Aku tiba di sana saat musim gugur hampir batasnya. Sasuke pergi bersama wanita lain ke sebuah Mall di pusat kota Tokyo. Nampak ia menggandengnya. Tapi ia tetaplah Sasuke. Ia akan dengan tenang menanggapi ucapan manja wanita di sampingnya. Namun, aku selalu memerhatikan gerak-geriknya. Dalam sejam, ia akan menatap ponselnya sebanyak enam kali.

oOo

Hati mereka sulit kupahami. Bahkan setelah banyak angin-angin yang berhembus di sekeliling mereka.

Apakah hati mereka bagai angin – yang dapat berpindah-pindah?

oOo

Beberapa tahun ini aku memperhatikan mereka. Berhembus di sekitar mereka dan bercerita pada kawan-kawanku. Mereka hanya terperangah dengan kebiasaanku. Tapi kubiarkan saja.

Sekarang aku digiring ke Jepang kembali bersama angin lautnya. Aku tahu jadwalku –tepat di musim gugur. Bersamaan dengan peri musim gugur, kami menguningkan setiap daun. Aku meniupkan semua daun yang bertengger –yang dengan perlahan akan jatuh melayang. Itu kebiasaan lama. Sama halnya dengan kebiasaan mereka. Dengan Hinata yang masih bersandar di bawah pohon bila pelajar kosong di kampusnya sana dan Sasuke yang selalu menatap layar ponselnya dalam beberapa kesempatan.

oOo

Si Uchiha mengantarkan wanitanya ke bandara. Bila kubandingkan dengan yang dulu, wajahnya kali ini lebih biasa dibanding saat Hyuuga itu pergi.

Apakah karena sudah terbiasa ditinggal pergi? Atau karena suatu hal yang lain? Aku selalu gagal membaca pikiran pria itu.

Pria Uchiha merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Oh, ponselnya. Sedikit ingin tahu, aku berkeliling di sekitar tubuhnya. Agak penasaran dengan ia yang menatap kosong pada layar ponselnya. Pesan terakhir di list kedua adalah tiga tahun yang lalu dengan nama yang sama. Pesan ke-400?

_Hanya ingin memberitahu kalau aku kembali._

_Mengantar kekasihmu ya?_

_Kuharap tidak mengganggu._

_From: Hinata_

Tidak tahu persisinya kapan, tapi Sasuke melihatnya di sana. Melihat Hinata dengan sekoper besar di trolly. Ia melambai pada Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam sebelum melangkah mendekat.

Hinata berpaling sebentar untuk mengangkat panggilan di ponselnya. Dan setelah selesai, ia sadar Sasuke sudah tepat di hadapannya.

"Eh –Oh… Hai!"

.

.

.

Greb

Bingung yang kurasa sepertinya lebih yang dirasakan Hinata. Sasuke memeluknya. Membuat tanda tanya besar di kepalaku (anggap saja ada).

"Kau –kenapa ngga kasih kabar kalau ingin pulang?"

"Maaf. Aku takut ganggu juga. Kukira kamu sudah lupa ama aku. Habis nganter pacar ya?"

Sasuke melepas pelukannya. Kerutan terjadi di keningnya. Perkatan Hinata sama sekali ngga membantu kayaknya deh.

"Mantan. Kau… ngga marah? Atau kau ngga cin-," Hinata mencegah ucapan itu terlontar dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku juga mencoba ngacuhin kamu. Tapi…," Hinata terlihat tidak bisa melanjutkan dan menatap ujung sepatunya.

.

.

.

"Aku juga."

Sasuke mencium puncak kepala Hinata sebelum menariknya dalam sebuah dekapan. Hinata pun membalasnya dengan erat –bersembunyi di balik dada Sasuke.

Mungkin ini yang dimaksud dengan menjaga hati mereka. Sesuatu menjaganya. Seberapa kuat Hinata untuk mengacuhkan Sasuke, tapi enggan gatinya melakukan itu. Sasuke pun mengisi kekosongan Hinat dengan wanita lain, namun tetap tidak bisa. Mereka terikat bukan?

Aku mempelajarinya. Walau aku tak tersentuh dan tak berperasaan layaknya manusia, tapi aku lumayan mengerti konsep hati mereka.

.

.

.

Mereka akan berakhir pada apa yang mereka awali. Karena takdir itu masih pada tempatnya –jodoh tak dapat diubah. Kami-sama punya jalan tersendiri bagi mereka, maupun saat bertemu dan saat berpisah.

Kini aku bernyanyi tentang orang-orang yang aku temui….

Lalala….

Syahduku semoga membelaimu…

Mengantar akan tidur yang damai…

Kembali kepangkuan terkasih dan kunyanyikan untukmu….

_**Fin**_

A/N: Selesai juga kan. Haha, senang.

Mungkin ini pendek, aku selalu sulit bila diminta panjang.

Bila berkenan, review kalian sangat menyenangkan saya. Terima kasih minna-san .

-Mei Anna-


End file.
